


Stormy Weather

by Squishmitten



Series: Wolfeshead Island [5]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Chicken Chat™️, F/F, Pining, Uniform Kink, very mild smut, wet... weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:51:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishmitten/pseuds/Squishmitten
Summary: It’s barely Autumn, and the storm clouds have already gathered.How will Bernie and Serena cope with being kept apart?





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve rated this as mature, but I’m really not too sure it warrants it.  
> I hope you’re not too disappointed.

Bernie Wolfe was frustrated. There was currently a lull in the high winds and the battering rain had slowed from torrential to merely heavy. Unfortunately, the weather report had shown yet another extensive storm front moving in, with no sign of much improvement for at least the next couple of days. It was only late September, and Bernie hoped desperately that it wasn’t a sign of things to come over the autumn and winter. In the past, the only real concern Bernie generally had in bad weather, was whether the dock would survive another storm. She had the dock replaced in the spring, so that no longer troubled the former Army medic. What bothered her now was - when would she get to see her wife again?

Their marriage wasn’t what many people would probably consider conventional, and  _ not _ because they were both women. They split their time between Serena’s three bedroom semi, just around the corner from the Logan Street GP practice, and Bernie’s cottage on the beautiful and windswept Wolfeshead Island. They tried to spend as many nights together as they could, juggling running the surgery, home visits which included some of the small islands off the mainland, and voluntary work at a local charity. They had been together for almost a year now, and they made it work.

In spite of having a sophisticated set up of automated feeders, heaters and so on, Bernie wasn’t comfortable leaving the girls for anything more than a couple of nights. So, when it had become clear there was a weather front incoming that looked sure to make the trip between the mainland and the island next to impossible for at least two days, the decision had been made that Bernie would have to go. Unfortunately Serena would have to stay put on the mainland to run the surgery.

What the Met Office hadn’t mentioned was that behind that weather front, was another, even bigger one.

All this meant that Bernie hadn’t seen Serena for four nights. This was the longest time they had spent apart since they first met, and Bernie really didn’t like it. It had taken less than a year to become utterly, irreparably addicted to Serena Campbell. Who was she kidding? It had taken about 24 hours! And Bernie absolutely bloody loved it! She had gone from someone who would happily not set eyes on a human face from one month to the next, content with the company of Jason and her chickens, to pining because she was missing Serena.

“See what love does to you, Jase, my lad? It makes you moon over the woman you love just because you’re apart for a few days. You miss her too, don’t you boy? Do you miss Serena?”

At the sound of Serena’s name, the malamute stood up from where he had been flopped on the hearth rug, went and sat at Bernie’s feet and whined at her. She leant forward and stroked him, digging her fingers into his thick, dense fur. Ever since Jason had spotted the unconscious Serena on the beach, he had been absolutely devoted to her.

“It’s a shame the chickens aren’t as portable as you, boy.” Bernie put her arms around Jason and gave him a hug. He grumbled with pleasure.

Before Serena had come into her life, Bernie had very rarely taken Jason with her on the infrequent trips over to the mainland. He had never proven to be a big fan of sea travel. These days though, he seemed to positively love the trips back and forth. Yet another of the myriad of positive changes Serena had brought with her into their lives.

Bernie briefly considered the logistics of moving the girls, lock, stock and barrel over to Serena’s. No, it just wouldn’t work. Serena’s back garden was big enough for Jason to get some fresh air and have a bit of a run around, but it was not suitable for the girls, even if Serena was willing. Bernie imagined the frequency with which she would undoubtedly have to knock at neighbours doors in search of an escaped Muriel and snorted with laughter. Nope, they would just have to go on making it work, shuttling between two homes.  

“Thinking of the girls, Jason, I had better stop my mooning and go and look in on them.”

Bernie swallowed the last of her coffee, stood up, and went into the hall to pull on her wet weather gear. The storm might have calmed briefly, but it was still chucking it down outside. Following Bernie outside, Jason took off on clearly important doggy business and she strode over to the barn.

  
  


“Good morning girls” Bernie made soft clucking sounds. 

She began scattering some of their favourite grains, and the hens started to make their way towards her.

“Sorry you’re all still stuck indoors ladies. The weather remains bloody awful out there. I’m no happier about it than you are, trust me.”

Bernie always felt a little guilty when the girls had to be indoors for prolonged periods of time. The rescue hens had all come from battery farms and as far as Bernie was concerned, should never have to be confined indoors again. Of course, the large and spacious barn was a far cry from the horrible conditions they had experienced in their old lives.

She felt something at her foot, and looked down to see Muriel pecking away at the toes of her right welly. Bernie bent down and gently picked up the feisty bird and smoothed her feathers. She was fond of all the girls, but Muriel had a special place in her heart. Somehow she had managed to be present at two of the most important events in Bernie’s life - her engagement and her marriage to Serena. Bernie would never say this out loud, but she also felt something of an affinity with the wiley hen. Bernie was convinced that part of the reason Muriel escaped so often, was purely for a bit of time on her own, and Bernie could sympathise with that.

“Sorry lady, there’s no chance of you going extra free range at the moment. The weather isn’t improving any time soon. Now, don’t tell the others, but I did bring you a little treat.”

Bernie placed Muriel back on the floor, reached into the pocket of her grey hoodie and pulled out a bit of kitchen paper. Carefully wrapped inside were a couple of ripe cherry tomatoes. She put them down on the floor in front of Muriel, then got to work collecting eggs and replacing soiled straw with fresh.

Stepping back outside, Bernie discovered that the rain had slowed to a light drizzle. She breathed in the cool, clean air and smiled. As much as she was missing Serena, she still loved her island. Bernie considered taking the quad bike out for a spin around, but almost as soon as the thought entered her mind, the rain began to fall harder and the wind increased in intensity. No, she would go back indoors to make bread and get a casserole started instead. Bernie stuck two fingers in her mouth, and let out a piercing whistle. She waited, but no sign of Jason. Oh well, he would soon let her know when he wanted back indoors.

 

Bernie stripped off her dripping waterproofs and wellies in the porch, and went into the kitchen. Maybe she’d have another coffee before she got to work on baking and so on. It wasn’t like there was any hurry to get anything done. Suddenly Bernie realised she could actually smell coffee. Not the instant she usually drank when alone, but the rich, freshly ground blend Serena insisted on. Surely not? Was she missing her wife so badly that she was hallucinating scents she associated with Serena?

Well, if she was hallucinating, it was a bloody good one, because there in the living room, in her favourite chair beside the fireplace, with Jason’s big furry head resting on her feet, was the love of her life.

“Serena? How..?”

Serena’s head whipped round at the sound of her beloved’s voice. She jumped up and threw herself into Bernie’s arms. After a couple of minutes of almost frantic kisses, they drew apart slightly, foreheads touching. Serena had one hand buried in Bernie’s hair and the other thrust down the back of Bernie’s combats, clutching a taut bum cheek. Bernie had one hand buried in Serena’s hair, and the other up Serena’s jumper, cupping her breast.

“God I’ve missed you!” Serena whispered, huskily.

“I’ve missed you so much, my love. How did you-” Serena cut her off with a gentle finger on her lips.

“Do you think we could carry on with this conversation in bed, Bernie? I’ve  _ really _ missed you.”

Bernie didn’t need asking twice. “Your wish is my command, my sweet.

She gathered Serena up in her arms and carried her carefully up the narrow staircase. It wasn’t something she did too often because Serena would tell her off for risking throwing her back out. However, Serena also found the macho Army medic behaviour an almost unbearable turn on, so never nagged  _ too _ hard.

Bernie set Serena on her feet and glanced around the room. She flushed at how messy it was. Without Serena around, she had let things slide a little. She bent to pick up the previous day’s discarded clothes and threw them in the laundry basket. She was confused when more clothing flew over her head. Turning around, a slow smile spread across her face at the sight of Serena standing in her underwear. The purple satin underwear that was a particular favourite of Bernie’s.

“Are you up here to do laundry, Berenice Wolfe, or to do me?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow. Serena was rarely quite so crude, but it had been four nights since she’d had her wife in her bed, and a woman had needs!

Bernie pulled her still zipped hoody off over her head and flung it away from her. Beneath, she was wearing a white, ribbed vest top. Serena sucked in a breath. Bernie obviously hadn’t bothered with a bra that morning, and the sight of her erect nipples pushing at the material made Serena ache to take them in her mouth.

“It’s like you somehow knew I was on my way here, Major Wolfe. Now come here and kiss me,” she growled, softly.

“Yes ma’am!” Bernie saluted crisply and pulled Serena into a hungry kiss.

Bernie carefully walked Serena backwards a couple of paces until the back of her legs touched the bed, their kisses never stopping. Serena suddenly felt herself lifted up again and placed gently on the bed. She also realised she was no longer wearing a bra.

“Oh very slick, Major.” Bernie looked so pleased with herself, Serena had to laugh. “Now as much as you know I love you in that outfit, right now I’d rather have you out of it.” 

She laughed again at the sight of her wife frantically scrabbling out of her clothes, flinging things this way and that, in her haste to strip off. The laughter died away though, as Bernie began to crawl purposefully up the bed, and ended covering the length of Serena’s body with her own.

Serena drew her into a deep kiss. As well as being the best lover Serena had ever had, Bernie was far and away the best kisser. There were times when they would just lie together kissing and kissing, but today wasn’t going to be one of them. Today they both had far more pressing needs.

 

**

 

“So how on earth  _ did _ you manage to get across from the mainland, Serena? And what about the surgery?” Bernie asked, now they had both finally got their breath back.

“Hmmm? Oh right, well surgery is taken care of. I called in Sadie Scott. She didn’t have any other locum jobs booked in, so she’s there for as long as we need her. She’s really popular with the patients too.” Sadie was always their locum of choice.

“And how did you get across? Please tell me you didn’t risk it in your boat?” Bernie didn’t think she would have, after the events of the year before.

“Of course I didn’t, silly.” Serena swatted Bernie’s bare bum, playfully. “I had Rory in, bringing the twins for a check up yesterday morning. We got talking about the weather, as you do and he said there had been a slight lull forecast for this morning. You know he is under the impression that I saved both the twins and Molly’s life when I delivered them, and has been desperate to show his appreciation .”

“Hence the weekly gift of fish.”

“Indeed. Anyway, I don’t know, maybe I looked a bit pathetic when mentioning that you had to be out here for the duration, but he offered me a lift across. Of course, that vessel of his can go out in almost any weather. I called Sadie, she was free and so I took him up on his offer. And here I am, rather hoping that this storm front stays put for a while.”

“It certainly is the kind of weather that makes you want to stay snuggled up in bed with the one you love.” Bernie captured Serena’s mouth in a gentle kiss.

“Mmmm we do have four nights apart to make up for, don’t we? So less talk, more action please,” Serena requested, with a smirk.

“Oh, yes indeed my lovely, it would be my absolute pleasure.”

  
  



End file.
